


Not the Devil you Know

by XWingAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Footnotes, Gen, Setup for full crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingAce/pseuds/XWingAce
Summary: The AntiChrist has the power to affect reality. As Adam Chose, so it would be. But this left quite a lot of room at the bottom, so to speak. There has to be a Devil. If it's not Adam's father, who is he?





	Not the Devil you Know

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains footnotes. The footnotes themselves are links. Click them to go to the footnote, then click the footnote number to go back to the point in the story you left.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adam Young had made a Choice, and that was Important. Satan wasn't his father. Arthur Young was. A regular, normal man. And that made Adam Young a regular normal boy, running through lower Tadfield, chasing his dog and stealing apples.

The AntiChrist has the power to affect reality. As Adam Chose, so it would be. But this left quite a lot of room at the bottom, so to speak. 

Nature, it has often been said, abhors a vacuum. Even a moment's thought, however, will reveal that this is patently false. There is, after all, quite a lot of vacuum around. Go up a mere few hundred miles from Earth, and it is almost infinite, stretching from one end of the universe to the other, only punctuated by the coronas of stars and a smattering of planetary atmospheres. Or zoom in closer, to the spaces between molecules, to the void between electrons, even. What is there, if not a vacuum?[1]

What nature _abhors_ is not a vacuum, but imbalance. It takes the masses of the stars and planets on the rubber sheet of the universe to tip the scales far enough that an atmosphere can even exist, never mind such a fundamentally unbalanced thing as _life_.  
When Adam Young denied the Adversary as his father, reality changed. The Adversary that had been Adam Young's father didn't exist. Had never truly existed.  
That left the great cosmic force of reality out of equilibrium. There had always been an Adversary. There would always be an Adversary. The option of there not being one did not exist. It needed to be there to create an approximately level playing field where humanity could exercise its choices. Therefore, when this inconceivable situation did occur, reality came knocking. Begging, really, from the cause of this impossibility. He, after all, had made that _Choice_.

"Alright then," Reality asserted. "If Satan isn't a great big demon with designs on the Celestial throne, who fathered a child in order to achieve Armageddon, what is he?"

To Adam Young this didn't appear as a question, of course. But that night, a week after his eleventh birthday, after a day that he had spent largely cooped up in the garden because he had done something bad and only _he_ really knew what… Well, not really cooped up because Dog escaped and had to be chased. There was a stolen apple in there somewhere. At any rate, it had been a full day. That night, Adam dreamt about the Devil.

It was silly, really, a Devil who was so much larger than people. The other angels and even the demon had been normal-sized, hadn't they? Well, normal for _adults_ anyway. The monster look was cool, though. That's something the Devil should have. But sometimes you'd want to look human. Probably most of the time, to be honest. Like that angel with the sunglasses, where his wings only showed for like a few seconds.

And the Devil was an angel too, right? Not like the other demons, maybe. But that meant he had wings, too. If Adam had wings and could get out of Hell, we would want to spend as little time there as possible. When they'd played at torturing people, it had been _boring_. There was so much more fun to be had on Earth. And if you were the Devil, you could go anywhere, do anything. Like go to America! And do the things adults did for fun, like… eh… go to bars, play the piano really well[3] and… and… yeah, solve crime! Who wouldn't want to be a detective? There had to be an occasional bad guy the Devil could beat up, right?

It wouldn't be any fun without friends, though. At least one – a demon who would follow him everywhere. But there should be more. He would have loads of friends on Earth, because the demons Adam had met didn't seem like much fun. So the Devil would find his friends _here_. He was so cool, people would all want to talk to him and have fun with him.

It might be cool, being a Devil like that, Adam thought in his dreams, and reality, shrugging, took his suggestions and went to work[4]. This took the last dregs of the power to alter reality[5] that Adam Young possessed, and it went out with his consciousness as he fell into a deeper, dreamless sleep. 

The full consequences of Adam's imagination took quite a while to materialize as reality does have inertia; changing both human history as well as the essence of one of the great moving forces of the cosmos takes a bit of time. Especially because changing that essence also means changing everything influenced by that essence throughout the aeons. 

Aziraphale and Crowley, being the two beings closest to Adam Young as he made his fateful decision, were least affected. Adam knew what they looked like and how they acted, so their natures were mostly preserved. But once reality was done adjusting, the Heaven and Hell they no longer reported to would no longer look familiar to them even if they _were_ to go back. 

In Hell, Satan on his high throne, undisturbed by his Dukes for centuries, suddenly considered himself quite bored. It was time for a vacation. Why not LA?

* * *

[1] Whether this a Hoover or a Dyson so far remains open to speculation.[2]  
[2] It is, of course, a Henry.  
[3] Wensleydale's parents had thought to give him piano lessons. Adam had looked at the music books and pressed a few keys on the piano. It looked kind of fun, but it turned out you had to practice loads and loads before it got to be any fun. But if you were the Devil, of course you could play the piano and be good at it without all the boring _practicing_.  
[4] Perhaps God decided to nudge the reality change a bit as well. If They did, Their actions will remain, as always, ineffable.  
[5] At least any reality-altering power beyond that of a regular human.[6]  
[6]Which is already enough to make the average divinity nervous, but it tends to be limited to the reality of any given individual. Achieving the kind of transformation that was taking place _now_ tended to need a significant majority of humanity convinced of a single idea. That hadn't happened since _someone_ whispered in the wrong ear and caused all the bible-translations to use 'He' instead of 'They'.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm strongly considering including Aziraphale and Crowley in a Lucifer fic... but before I could do that I had to reconcile the two universes in my head. This is that attempt. What do you all think?


End file.
